<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleep by Nyresnuger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848251">Sleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyresnuger/pseuds/Nyresnuger'>Nyresnuger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>???? - Freeform, Anal Sex, Communication, Fluffy Smut, Hands, M/M, PWP, brief descriptions of unhealthy coping mechanisms, it's sweet and a little dumb, its gentle boys and i am ACHING, its incredibly brief, more specifically alcoholism and reckless behaviour, wholesome porn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyresnuger/pseuds/Nyresnuger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Make me,” he’s smiling, head tilted to the side and eyes warm.<br/>Jesse huffs a laugh but does saunter closer. Hanzo’s chin tilts up when he’s close enough. His back is straight like always, but his hands are relaxed in his lap. </em>
</p><p>A short, sweet and exceedingly horny thing about feeling safe and loved and understood<br/>Contains NO somnophilia</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I should be reading for an exam I have coming up in two days, instead I will write this. My only excuse is that I am horribly soft and I love to see these two be gentle<br/>Hope you like it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jesse wakes up alone. He wipes at his eyes and sits up groggily. He’s fully dressed and distinctly remembers he didn’t plan to fall asleep when he and Hanzo put on one of the silly baking shows Hanzo loves so much.</p><p>“Athena what’s the time?” he starts getting up. It would be deeply out of character for him to sleep too long, but that doesn’t stave of the gnawing fear he’s missed supper. Of course, he could freely raid the fridge for leftovers like he does most days, but Mei’s promised to cook today, and he’d kick himself if he’d missed <em>that</em>.</p><p>“The time is currently five twenty-two p.m.,” Athena says from the walls.</p><p>He breathes a sigh of relief.</p><p>He feels loose and relaxed in the best way. Sleeping when ever the chance arise is one of the many talents he’s had to acquire over the years. And yet this is new. It’s always been a conscious thing, the stressed and necessary skill of shutting his body down in whatever down time was available. In deadlock, behind locked doors and with a scrappy gun always hidden nearby. In blackwatch whenever he was as alone as possible. Always lightly, always humming with an undercurrent of lingering tiredness.</p><p>He’s possibly working more than he ever has before. The first traces of gray have already found their way into his beard and he fears it’ll only get worse with how much endless planning and considering goes into saving the world while the world is openly hostile to your entire situation. He’d expected joining the recall – finally and hesitantly – to be the end of feeling relatively rested.</p><p>And it hasn’t been like that at all.</p><p>At first it was. But then, slowly and relentlessly, they’ve all worked their way under his skin. He sleeps as always; thinks it’ll be light and still half aware until he wakes up on the couch in the community room with Hana sprawled on his chest and doesn’t have the heart to wake her. Until he falls asleep watching movies with Genji and Lúcio and they all end up sleeping through the night waking up in various degrees of back pain from sleeping on a hard couch.</p><p>Until he runs a hand through Hanzo´s hair and the afternoon light makes his skin glow golden and Jesse feels both heavy and light and safe enough to just <em>sleep</em>. He wakes to their legs tangled and Hanzo’s breath ghosting over his neck, or to still warm indents in the sheet where Hanzo’s laid, or to Hanzo running a calloused thumb along his bottom lip, breathing a laugh and averting his eyes when he sees Jesse staring with open reverence.</p><p>It’s good.</p><p>It’s really, really good and so painfully tender Jesse doesn’t really dare try to find other, prettier words for it. It’s just good. With every facet of goodness included.</p><p>He’s still intrigued by where Hanzo might be now and if he’s even napped as well.</p><p>There isn’t terribly much to do on Watchpoint: Gibraltar. When a mission is looming the base turns into a flurry of motion, everyone hurrying to be properly prepared. Outside of that, it’s mainly Winston doing his best to figure out if genetically engineered gorillas go grey from stress too. The rest of them train and eat and go for short, by now well-trod, hikes around the terrain.</p><p>He tries the training facilities first, but finds only Genji, in full combat mode getting yelled at by a smiling Baptiste for injuring himself needlessly. They both look up when he enters. Genji tips his faceplate up and grins out a challenge to fight. Jesse declines with a laugh while Baptiste kicks Genji in the shin for even asking, given the subject of their conversation.</p><p>He leaves them to it and continues his search.</p><p>He finally finds Hanzo calmly cleaning his bow in the small, enclosed yard just beyond the launch pad. He’s sitting with his back to Jesse, legs crossed and all of the incredibly complicated parts that make up his weapon spread out on the table in front of him.</p><p>The slight breeze twirls the ribbon in his hair slightly. He looks serene. The line of his shoulders is soft and relaxed, his hands skilled.</p><p>Jesse scoots slowly to one side until he’s standing diagonally behind Hanzo. He isn’t wearing his spurs, so his steps are almost silent on the stone, not wanting to disturb Hanzo. And, more selfishly, to get a good look at how his hands work methodically and controlled. The dexterity and the gentle, disciplined strength of it is always hypnotic to him.</p><p>“Is it clean yet?” he leans with his hip against a tree, smiles lopsided and loose.</p><p>Hanzo looks up at him. There’s no surprise in his gaze when it rakes over Jesse in an incredible unsubtle look-over. He calmly regards the bow, hands skilled and slow over the weapon.</p><p>“More or less.”</p><p>His eyes drop down to the bow again. The muscles in his bare shoulder work – dragons rippling like living creatures over the skin – when he leans forward to pick up a part and start putting the bow back together.</p><p>“You slept well?” he’s still looking down at his work, the lock of hair that always escapes from his ponytail is dropping over his face. His voice is soft and inquisitive. Jesse just hums an acknowledgement.</p><p>Hanzo finishes up quickly. It’s impressive, but Jesse knows he could do it in a fraction of the time if he wanted, personally having watched Hanzo disassemble, fix and reassemble the thing in about a minute’s time on an active battlefield. He pinned him against a wall after that one and whined into his mouth until Hanzo put those hands on him.</p><p>The cleaned and completed bow rests over Hanzo’s lap, but he makes no move to get up. The afternoon sun is setting, almost low enough to cast the yard in mild, blue shadows. It suits Hanzo. But then again, there probably isn’t a light you could shine on Hanzo and not leave him absolutely breathtaking.</p><p>“You wanna come back inside?” Jesse asks at last. Hanzo look up at him and it’s only cause he knows him so well Jesse catches the spark of something playful darting through his eyes.</p><p>“Make me,” he’s smiling, head tilted to the side and eyes warm.</p><p>Jesse huffs a laugh but does saunter closer. Hanzo’s chin tilts up when he’s close enough. His back is straight like always, but his hands are relaxed in his lap.</p><p>“What’ll it take to make you come inside and watch more bake off?” Jesse asks, laughter simmering in his tone. He leans halfway on the table Hanzo is sitting at. Hanzo absentmindedly places a hand on his knee to rub a thumb in slow circles into the fabric of his jeans.</p><p>Hanzo closes one eye, grimaces like he’s deeply considering.</p><p>“Come on, baby,” Jesse coaxes. It has the intended effect. He wouldn’t have pegged Hanzo as the kind of guy to get all mushy over open displays of affection. But here he is, eyes going soft and breath stuttering at one little pet name.</p><p>“That’s cheating,” Hanzo huffs, but he’s smiling still.</p><p>“Oh, I can do much worse,” he raises a hand and traces along Hanzo’s sharp jawline, “love you, pumpkin.”</p><p>Hanzo snorts but still presses into the caress.</p><p>“I’m almost convinced.”</p><p>“I’m told him disarmingly charming.”</p><p>That gets a full on laugh out of Hanzo, a short bark that shows of his sharp canines. “Somebody lied to you then.”</p><p>Jesse <em>tsk</em>s quietly, shakes his head.</p><p>Hanzo nuzzles further into his hand, his own hand gliding up Jesse’s thigh. “I’d say something closer to brutishly unsophisticated?” He nods slowly to himself, “you’re lucky you’re pretty.”</p><p>“Watch it,” Jesse laughs. And then, following a silly whim, moves his hand down to close around Hanzo’s throat, just below the chin, tipping his head up slightly. No matter how many times he sees it, nothing ever fully prepares him for that look in Hanzo’s eyes.</p><p>Blown and dark and <em>hungry</em>.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>The hand on his thigh tightens with a slight twitch. Hanzo’s breath hitches and there’s a hint of surprise in his expression. Both Jesse’s eyebrows lift up.</p><p>“This enough to make you come inside?”</p><p>“Yeah, this’ll do.”</p><p>----</p><p>Hanzo is careful when he sits down Stormbow and then not careful at all. He makes sure the bow is safe while Jesse stays as close to his back as humanely possible and plants kisses along the back of his neck, mechanical arm snaking around and pressing heavy over his chest.</p><p>Hanzo chuckles at the attention, moving to turn around in Jesse’s hold to capture his mouth in a kiss. Jesse whimpers and backs him up against the nearest wall, one hand still resting heavy over his collar bone.</p><p>He pulls back slightly to take in Hanzo, beautiful and loose and smiling slightly.</p><p>He brings one of Hanzo’s hands up to kiss over the knuckles. Hanzo chuckles slightly at the attention, shakes his head and wrestles his hand free to pull Jesse back in by the hair on the back of his neck.</p><p>His breath is high and labored, occasionally something akin to a whimper clambers up his throat too. Jesse’s pretty sure he’s making similar sounds, desperate to crowd as much into Hanzo’s space as physically possible.</p><p>Jesse hums. His hand presses higher to grab around Hanzo’s neck and force his jaw up and out of the way to kiss along the skin there. His other hand scratches over Hanzo’s hip to find warm skin to press against.</p><p>“Though you wanted to catch one more episode,” Hanzo laughs, voice thin and breathy.</p><p>Jesse huffs.</p><p>“This is more fun,” his hand closes around Hanzo’s hip, earning a low hum in response. He chuckles into his skin, “besides, Steph’s gonna win any way.”</p><p>Hanzo barks a laugh that trails of into a low groan. Jesse uses the momentary distraction to bow down slightly and pick Hanzo up, hands under his ass for support. Hanzo grunts and laughs breathily - the prettiest sound Jesse knows – before wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist.</p><p>Hanzo’s heavy. Jesse knows he’s a big dude and, in the past, he’s been able to manhandle all the lovers who where up for it with relative ease. The first time he tried to dip Hanzo in an over the top swopping gesture, they both ended up on the floor. It’s still on of the sweetest, dumbest and frighteningly hot things he’s ever been a part of. Nothing gets him going like the way Hanzo’s muscles move, power undeniable and palatable.</p><p>It also means the way he stumbles to the bed is probably less than elegant. It gets the job done though. He gets to have Hanzo as close as possible on the way there, a hand scratching insistently at his neck and teeth clacking against his when he bumbles into a table and Hanzo laughs into his mouth.</p><p>When he hits the bed, he lets himself fall, trusting that Hanzo can more than handle his weight. Hanzo grunts, pulls him close with his entire body.</p><p>He’s beautifully responsive, another one of the things Jesse hadn’t expected. Hanzo is usually so controlled, precise and reserved. It’s beautiful and awe-inspiring to see him be vulnerable and open like this. It’s something that has bloomed slowly. From the first time Jesse kissed him – clumsy and wavering and so fucking tenderly – he’s slowly come out of his shell, let himself be swept away in it all to a greater and greater extent.</p><p>His legs tighten around Jesse’s waits, draws him in close. Jesse draws away from him, pants into their shared space with their foreheads pressed together. Hanzo huffs out a breath, wavering and seeped through by a small smile.</p><p>“My money’s on Michael,” he grins, surges up to kiss Jesse soundly. Jesse’s brows knit together.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Hanzo laughs, nuzzles their noses together and wipes his thumb slowly over Jesse’s cheek. “He’s going to win, Jesse.”</p><p>“You’re seriously thinking about your dumb baking show <em>now</em>?”</p><p>Hanzo shrugs, grins in a way that’s bordering on predatory. “Yes.”</p><p>Jesse laughs. He breathes an <em>‘okay’ </em>before leaning down to kiss him. It’s slow, syrupy and relaxed. Hanzo whines low in the back of his throat. Jesse can practically see him, how his brows knit together, and he presses into the kiss with his entire body. How he looks both blissed out and a little surprised. Jesse has seen it before and it makes him ache even as he knows the same emotion is written all over his own face.</p><p>The nudging disbelief this is happening to <em>him</em>, a distant and deep-seated fear he doesn’t really deserves this.</p><p>Hanzo moves and his worry is drowned out. There isn’t space for self-deprecation here, no doubt at all. There’s only the way Hanzo pulls him in and claw against his back in slow and earnest pulls, locks his strong thighs around his waist until they’re shamelessly grinding against one another.</p><p>Jesse jerks his head back to kiss down Hanzo’s neck. Hanzo breathes out shakily, one hand flying up to fist in Jesse’s hair.</p><p>“What you want, baby?” he hovers over Hanzo’s collar bone.</p><p>Hanzo strains his neck to look down at him. Jesse gets to suck a mark into the skin high on his chest before Hanzo moves to raise himself up on his elbows. Jesse retracts from his space to let him undress his torso fully.</p><p>He pulls Jesse back in for a kiss, fiddling with the edge of his shirt, a clear sign to get the thing off. Jesse supplies eagerly.</p><p>“Isn’t it obvious?” he scoffs at last, nudging Jesse’s leg so he can undress fully.</p><p>Jesse pulls his shirt over his head, sighs when he can lean down over Hanzo once more and revel in the proper skin to skin contact, “meant more specifically.”</p><p>“Want you to fuck me,” he kisses Jesse with enough force to smush his lips, hands everywhere but mainly on his belt buckle struggling to unclasp it.</p><p>Jesse laughs, pulls back to help him and has to semi stand up awkwardly on the bed to pull his pants off. It’s nothing he hasn’t heard from Hanzo before, and yet it still makes his cock bop in interest and the blush spreading over his chest deepen in color.</p><p>“Okay,” He’s about to jump back into Hanzo’s arms but is stopped by the look Hanzo is giving him. He rolls his eyes and removes the socks too.</p><p>“You’re really not down for pure, spontaneous love making?”</p><p>Hanzo grimaces, “you can be spontaneous and still look presentable.”</p><p>Jesse chuckles against his skin when he crawls back onto the bed. Hanzo welcomes him, raising a hand to cup his jaw gently.</p><p>Jesse’s honestly never cared particularly for penetrative sex. For the longest time it didn’t feel worth the effort. Something his partners expected from him more than anything. Hanzo never expects anything, he asks and measures up Jesse with those dark, clever eyes of his. It makes it so worth it. Especially since Hanzo seems to enjoy penetration greatly.</p><p>Sometimes a shadow of Hanzo’s instinct for self-flagellation lingers over that particular preference. How he wants it to <em>hurt</em> after a mission gone awry. Wants Jesse to be rough with him for all the wrong reasons. They both want failure to burn, but Jesse usually turns to alcohol.</p><p>Jesse’s slowly gotten better at catching it and never giving in. He fucks him through it slow and gentle and shaking while Hanzo bites into his bicep and hides his face until they’re kissing with a level of urgency Jesse’s never known from any lover before. Hanzo buys him the pineapple sodas he knows he likes after and doesn’t leave him alone in the dark.</p><p>This time is nothing like that. There’s nothing but genuine want and eagerness in Hanzo’s throaty gasps when Jesse fumbles for the nightstand to retrieve the lube hidden within.</p><p>He gets his hand on it and leaves the drawer open. Hanzo is hesitant to let him sit back up. He’s hugging him tight with his entire body, hips undulating imperceptibly and maddingly distracting. Jesse kisses him soundly, ends up having to place the bionic hand on his shoulder and push him down.</p><p>Hanzo whines but grins up at him anyway. Jesse can’t hold back the grin. He knows he looks almost too vulnerable, the veneration and adoration is traced too obviously in the lines by his eyes. Hanzo doesn’t shy away from the eye contact. His chest heaves and his lips are parted. Jesse knows his eyes are a subtle, dark brown if you get close enough, but from here and in this light, his eyes look black. Open and endless, a soft void that swirls and pulls him in.</p><p>“Please,” it’s breathless and low and there’s no way Jesse could ever deny him.</p><p>He slicks up his fingers in what feels like a blur. The world snaps into focus again when he has his chest pressed to Hanzo’s once again. He’s straddling his leg, slowly circling his hole until he can press in slowly, mouthing lavish kisses into the corner of Hanzo’s mouth.</p><p>Hanzo’s brows knit together, his mouth open in a silent moan. Jesse whines against his face. Nothing will ever top seeing his pleasure, it’s the hottest thing Jesse could ever imagine.</p><p>“There you go, baby.”</p><p>Hanzo keens and scratch at his shoulder. Pulling weakly until he’s maneuvered Jesse into a position to freely kiss him. He gasps into his mouth at the press of the second finger and starts huffing impatiently moments later until Jesse scissors him and slips in a third.</p><p>Jesse’s captivated. Hanzo’s nose scrunches up adorably when he’s feeling good and he twitches slightly, the muscles in his neck working and his entire body unconsciously pressing closer. He doesn’t even make a move to do something further until Hanzo regains some of his control and pushes weakly against his shoulder. Hisses out something in low Japanese.</p><p>Jesse kisses him soundly before pulling back to rummage through the drawer again for condoms.</p><p>Hanzo’s hands are tight in his hair by the time he gets it on and leans back down over him. Hanzo pulls his head down, nuzzles their noses together. It makes a sound like he’s been wounded bubble out of Jesse’s chest.</p><p>“You’re so fucking cute.”</p><p>Hanzo looks like he’s about to retort – dark eyebrow already raised in a challenge – but then Jesse starts pushing in in shallow little thrusts. Stretching him to accommodate the girth of his cock.</p><p>Hanzo’s eyes are dark and his mouth is slightly open. His chest is rising and falling rapidly.</p><p>Jesse bottoms out, their breath mingle and Jesse brush a lock of hair out of Hanzo’s face. Their foreheads almost touch and Jesse has to close his eyes and just breathe for a second. There isn’t a single one of his senses Hanzo isn’t flooding with infuriatingly beautiful input. The sound of his breath – quick and openmouthed – the way his skin feels against Jesse’s. How he smells fresh and clean and a little bit like sweat.</p><p>How his lips taste when he pulls Jesse down into a sweet, lingering kiss. His lips are soft and malleable, the hand closed around the back of Jesse’s neck unmovable and steady. His other hand rises from where it’s pressed over Jesse’s waist. Comes up slowly to close around Jesse’s wrist.</p><p>Slowly he moves his hand up, places it firmly over his own neck, closer to the collar bone than the Adam’s apple.</p><p>Jesse watches him carefully, suddenly scared he’ll hurt him somehow. He isn’t pressing down, but he gets the feeling he doesn’t really need to. Hanzo makes a sound that’s awfully close to a whimper, head rolling back.</p><p>Jesse’s breathing heavily. He’s pretty sure he’s flushed red from his cheeks to the middle of his chest.</p><p>Hanzo’s legs come to rest around his waist and then they’re moving. Jesse has to hide his face in the crook of Hanzo’s shoulder, panting into his neck while he keeps his hand firm over his throat and listens to the way Hanzo breathes. Strained and blissful and in tandem with how Jesse pushes into him.</p><p>He kisses against the column of his neck, nibbles at his ear and continues fucking into him, holding him as close as possible. Hanzo’s hands are everywhere. Dragging angry red marks into Jesse’s shoulders, clawing at his waist and reaching behind to paw desperately at his ass.</p><p>“Shit, you’re so good,” he mumbles into Hanzo’s skin, “so fucking good, fuck.”</p><p>Hanzo keens and nods furiously. His hand flies up to tighten over the one Jesse has clamped around his neck.</p><p>“More,” he croaks, dark and determined. Jesse has to slow down and pull back to look at him. There’s nothing but the fucked out bliss in Hanzo’s face. His chest is flushed a vibrant red shade and there’s energy sparking off of the dragons.</p><p>“Please,” he murmurs and even if it is, on paper, begging it doesn’t feel like it. It feels like a command, something majestic and undeniable even as Hanzo’s voice is wavering and soft.</p><p>Jesse has no choice but to comply. He gets his hand more firmly around Hanzo’s throat, tilts his chin up and presses down over his throat. He’s still perfectly capable of breathing, it’s only a restriction, keeping him in place while Jesse’s hips undulate into him. Jesse leans forward on one elbow to follow him, testing the flexibility in his back. Their faces hover inches from one another. Hanzo tries to kiss him but ends up just breathing heavily against his mouth.</p><p>Jesse groans, screws his eyes shut and presses their foreheads together.</p><p>The world is starting to blur. It has felt irrelevant for the last twenty minutes, but now it’s positively unraveling. There is only the ragged rush of Hanzo’s breath and the way his heels dig into Jesse’s back.</p><p>Jesse’s free hand finds Hanzo’s. Pins them down over his head making Hanzo writhe in pleasure. And he’s still fucking him. More and more erratically, desperate to push as close as humanly possible.</p><p>There’s no space between them for Jesse to reach down and jerk Hanzo off but god does he want to. He can feel his erection, hard and straining and leaving wet spots on his stomach. He closes his mouth over Hanzo’s and everything tumbles over.</p><p>His hips shake uselessly as he comes and moans against Hanzo’s cheek. Hanzo answers. Hums deep and desperately and lets Jesse’s body shake and writhe through the orgasm. Jesse’s legs feel tingly, so does his hands when he releases Hanzo’s hands.</p><p>Instantly they’re on him. He chuckles and lets Hanzo topple him over on the bed. His cock slips out, already starting to soften when Hanzo straddles him, already with a hand on his own dick.</p><p>“Let me,” Jesse grumbles and Hanzo nods, biting down on his lower lip.</p><p>Jesse jerks him off, using every trick he has. The way he knows Hanzo likes it when he’s close and desperate and needy.</p><p>“Come on baby.”</p><p>Hanzo’s looking down at him with hooded eyes, head tilted back and lower lip still caught in the vice of his teeth. He gasps at Jesse’s words, falling forward to lean with his hands on Jesse’s chest.</p><p>His leg twitch irregularly around Jesse’s waist, toes curling and hips grinding down in small, subconscious thrusts.</p><p>“Come here,” Jesse coaxes, the hand not working over Hanzo’s cock rising to scratch at his ribs, beckoning him closer.</p><p>Hanzo goes willingly, bending in half to kiss him hungrily.</p><p>And then he comes. The warm spurts splatter over Jesse’s chest and he makes the prettiest, broken, shaking moan.</p><p>He jerks forward in sharp little jumps, pressing his face close to Jesse. Jesse’s there, kissing him as good as he can and whimpering out praises that largely disappear into the huffs of heaving breath tumbling out of Hanzo.</p><p>Jesse chuckles into the side of his face. Hanzo blinks blearily as he comes back to himself before answering with a brilliant little smile of his own.</p><p>Jesse prides himself on being good with words, but he always finds himself stunned into silence in moments like these.</p><p>Hanzo cards a hand through his beard and mumbles something in gentle Japanese, shaking his head slightly. His eyes are warm and open. Jesse can’t help but lean forwards and plant a kiss on his nose.</p><p>Hanzo’s face scrunches up but he’s smiling still.</p><p>----</p><p>It’s a beautiful evening and they end up eating outside. The sun sets over the ocean while the waves slosh distantly against the rock.</p><p>Mei’s cooking is, like always, better than anyone else’s on base. Lúcio compliments it with flowery enthusiasm. Mei laughs shyly and blushes furiously as Lena retells the story of how she almost messed all of it up by trying to help. Winston tries talking work over it all and both Angela and Baptiste rush to tell him about the grizzly consequences of prolonged stress.</p><p>Across it all, Jesse catches Hanzo’s eyes and all the noise just bleeds away. He smiles and the side of Hanzo’s mouth quips up in response.</p><p>Genji elbows him in the side and smirks knowingly.</p><p>They sit outside until the sun has disappeared and the temperature starts to drop. And after that, Jesse sleeps. Content and alive and with his fingers intertwined in Hanzo’s.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading. If you want to talk, come hit me up on my tumblr @nyresnuger (just like the ao3 name!) I'm always down to yell about these two and like pretty much any other OW character </p><p>Comments is the way to my heart &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>